


Behind Closed Doors

by fetchlylarrystylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Moaning, Pining, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Harry, backstage smut, stage lust, turn ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchlylarrystylinson/pseuds/fetchlylarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't stop staring at Harry bouncing all around the stadium with his long flowing hair. With so much sexual tension and frustration built up through out the whole show, he grabs Harry and they fuck backstage. Harry didn't realize that Louis had such a hair kink, he was defiantly going to use that to his advantage.</p><p>or where Harry fucks Louis backstage (hair kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

One of the things I love about Harry, is how much he has grown as a person. He used to be so insecure and cared way to much about what others thought of him. Now he's older and he couldn't care less about opinions. Of course he'll take them into consideration, but he knows who he is and what he likes now; and right now, that's his long hair. He likes to call his curls ringlets because they actually are. It's crazy how fast that boys hair grows. I guess I didn't pay much attention to it until about a week ago. I've always loved Harry's curls but lately he had stopped confining them in a bandanna or bun.

Tonight his hair looked especially good. He's been running all around the stage with it flowing behind him. Every time he bounces up and down with it, or the curls fly in his face, I can't help but "accidentally" catch it on the big screen. About two hours of concert is quite a long time to try (and fail) to conceal a half hard-on. The worst part is that Harry actually noticed, so natually he wanted to tease me more. However he didn't know about my hair kink, so he thought he would just try to work me up the old fashioned way. Casually brushing his hand over my hard crotch as we pass each other, or ever so casually bending down imitating a strip tease to pick something up when he knew I was watching.

Even though he wasn't playing with his long hair (because he didn't know I liked it so much), he still knew how to work me up. It was finally time to say goodbye to our fans and I couldn't have been more relieved. We had already drug this concert on longer than we were supposed to. When we were finished I practically ran off the stage. The second Harry was off stage as well, I grabbed him by his t-shirt and pulled him towards me.

"Wha-"

"Shhh" I cut him off as I dragged him to a secluded area behind stage where nobody really knew about. Nobody could see us, but we would still have to be quiet.

"Mind telling me what you're doing love?" Harry asked amused.

"Wanted you all day." I stated kissing him abruptly. Harry reacted quite quick as he realized we didn't have much time before they came looking for us. Our kiss was rushed but still passionate. Lust quickly took over as I ran my fingers through his curls and tugged, eliciting a moan from Harry. 

"Why were you hard-ohh-on stage?" He asked in between kisses.

 

I began grinding our hard-ons into each other roughly. "Your stupid hair. So hot." My ability to form proper sentences was quickly decreasing as he grinded back equally as rough. 

"M-my hair?" This boy just wasn't getting it.

"Yes Harold you h-hair!" I whisper/moan shouted. "You've been having it flow free lately and it's s-so long. It's just really hot Haz-" He cut my off by smashing his lips to mine and kissing me with intense passion. It really hurt his feelings every time someone would tell him to cut his hair. Mine was quite long at the moment too, but Harry definitely had me beat. We already don't get to be together in public, the least they can to is shut up about our hair. 

I was caught off guard as he grabbed my hips and roughly turned me around so that my back was pressed up against his front. "So you like my long hair, do ya babe?" He asked lowly into my ear.

"Yes Harry" I moaned a little too loud.

"Wanna pull on it as I fuck you nice and hard?" He asked, his teeth just grazing my ear.

"Harry yeeess. Fuck me Harry!" I was always so vocal during sex, so maybe (almost)public sex was a dangerous idea. Although when I snuck a look behind my shoulder and met Harry's eyes, I could read in them that he was just as turned on by the thrill of maybe getting caught as I was.

He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down with force (considering how tight they are). He sucked a love bite into my exposed neck as he palmed my crotch, bringing me to full hardness. I couldn't help but moan and buck my hips up into hair hand. He spun me around and dropped to his knees before me. He pulled down my black briefs looked up at me much too innocently for what he was about to do. He licked a teasing strip from base to tip and simply said "fuck my mouth." I let out a whimper and all self control was officially lost.

I grabbed a tight fistful of his gorgeous hair and slid my cock into his mouth. He immediately hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck. "Fuuck Harry" I moaned out as I hit the back of his throat. His emerald eyes blinked up at me signaling it was okay to continue with what he said. So my thrusts began to pick up pace and soon I was properly fucking Harry's face. He was loving it as he had his cock out and he was pumping it furiously. He moaned obscenely around me and my grip in his hair tightened to the point of almost painful. "Harryyy c-close!" I moaned out.

He pulled off and stood up to pull me into a heated kiss. I could tasted myself on his tongue but he pulled back, hands placed firmly on the wall behind me. "Gonna fuck you now love." As he spoke, his low voice had turned gravely from the abuse and his hair was a right mess. Nobody could pull off sex hair better than him.

"M'already prepped." I moaned out. "B'fore the concert, just hurry up!" He grabbed my hips and lifted me up against the wall behind us. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he bean to kiss down my neck.

"So demanding. You sound like you're frustrated." He said in an amused, playful tone.   

"Because I am!" I moaned out desperately. He spit into his hand and glazed his cock with it as makeshift lube. "Styles I swear if you don't fuck me right now I-" He caught me off guard by thrusting completely in all at once. "Ohh FUck!"

"Gotta be quiet love or we're gonna get caught." Harry moaned in my ear.

He began to trust in and out of me at an incredible pace considering he was also holding me up on a wall.

"Y-yes!" My hands went from his shoulders to his hair. I grabbed a fistful of curls and my other was firmly placed on his shoulder for leverage as I grinded down to meet his thrusts.

"G-god Lou, uhh so tight!"

We were both quickly reaching our climaxes, with the thrill of being caught and the heat of the moment. "H-harry oh god YES!" I shouted as I came, pulling hair hair tight. Clenching around him made him spill into me right after, with a deep groan. 

We caught our breaths and he pulled out of me with a kiss. "M'never cutting my hair." Harry said with a smirk. I just laughed and got dressed. We walked out from behind the stage curtain only to be met with Niall.

"Niall?" I asked frantic and confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for you too to finish! Been here the whole time, you're lucky Zayn and Liam are distracting them while I kept watch. Never doing that again it was so awkward!" He said while hiding his face in his hands.

"Oh please Niall, you're the biggest Larry Shipper and you know it." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Yeah yeah c'mon we have to go."

We followed Niall to the bus with crazy sex hair, mis-buttoned shirts, and smiles of fond on our faces.   

 

 

 


End file.
